insaniquarium2fandomcom-20200215-history
Rules of this Wiki
this is very inportant to all users, just obey the rules and nothing bad will happen to you, beware if you break any of the rules displayed, you will be BLOCKED Rules *no sexual content (the * doesn't count) *no swearing *no cussing *no spamming *no necrobumping *no swastika images *no trolling *no quote pyramids *no badgehunting *no lying *no linking to offensive sites *no stealing pages then put it in your wiki *no revealing your personal info *no editing pages older than 5 years *no "wiki takeover-ing" Chat Rules *no sexual content *no drugs *no dating *no talking about fanon stuff that contain drugs, sexual content, dating *no flooding (posting the same stuff 5 or more times) *no spamming *no linking to offensive sites *no trolling *no lying *no revealing your personal info Forum Rules *no lying *no necrobumping posts older than 60 days *no linking to offensive sites *no sexual content *no posting things about different things *no quote pyramids *no spamming posts you posted more than 10 times (after 1-3 hours, you can post 10 times again) *no revealing your personal info Message Rules *no lying *no necrobumping posts older than 40 days *no linking offensive sites *no quote pyramids *no spamming posts you posted more than 20 times *no sexual content Levels (Chat) *1st offence is a warning - comes up 6 times *2nd offence is a 2 hour ban *3rd offence is a 1 day ban *4th offence is a 3 day ban *5th offence is a week ban *6th offence is a 2 week ban *7th offence is a month ban *8th offence is a 3 month ban *9th offence is a 6 month ban *10th offence is a year ban *11th offence is infinite & discussed by the admins Levels *1st offence is a warning - this comes up 3 times *2nd offence is a 5 minute ban *3rd offence is a 1 hour ban *4th offence is a 5 hour ban *5th offence is a 10 hour ban *6th offence is a 1 day ban *7th offence is a 3 day ban *8th offence is a 7 day ban or a 1 week ban *9th offence is a 14 day ban or a 2 week ban *10th offence is a 1 month ban *11th offence is a 2 month ban *12th offence is a 1 year ban *13th offence is a pernament ban or forever ban & discussed by the admins Creating a Page *normally, your mind/imagination is the limit *no offensive stuff *make sure it isnt suppose to add any cusses... Creating an Image *make sure it is not sexual content, blood content, drugs, nudity, etc. *make sure it is the said thingy your editing (e.g: an item to what as i refer is a Red Bloon, then make an image related to it) User rules *make sure there is no hatred against someone else (Martynas broke this rule "hating Meta07")... *make sure it is MEMOIR related or TCD related or anything else *make sure not to troll the wiki...